


Beautiful in Death

by sailormango



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Gen, demons being demons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-16 07:36:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29946651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sailormango/pseuds/sailormango
Summary: The often charming Asmodeus is much more than a pretty face. Some learn that the hard way.Drabble.Content warning for mention of torture, vague description of body horror.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 12





	Beautiful in Death

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by a scene in Warrior. I just want more content of the demons being, y'know, demons.   
> Originally posted this drabble on tumblr.  
> Been a bit since I've written anything, so 'scuse the rustyness.

Asmodeus was not one to believe in using fear to get others to respect him -- no, he would much rather use his  _charm_ , for it is adoration and praise he’s after.

However, he was still a demon, and not just any demon at that. The Avatar of Lust, one of the  ** “ ** seven rulers of Hell ** ” ** \-- ** powerful ** , terrifying, and  _ deadly _ . If Asmodeus was to turn to you with a cruel look in his eye, it was doubtful you’d make it to the next day. Those who flocked to his side knew this well, but there was always someone who would try and push their luck.

**“** Darling, you are absolutely **beautiful** , you know that **?”** He croons, a clawed finger slowly tracing down the cheek of his unsuspecting victim. Ideas churned through the lustful demon’s mind, trying to find a fitting punishment for this fiendish excrement he had lured to his sanctuary. It was true that he was a mesmerizing specimen, and one that had been growing quite popular in his own right. Popularity, however, had a way of making some forget their place.

**“** Sastron, I know you’ve been working  _ very _ hard lately, which is why I invited you to spend a day relaxing with me **.” ** The lesser demon smiled up at Asmodeus, none the wiser to his fate. To be pampered by none other than the king of beauty himself **? ** One would be a fool to decline such an invitation.

**“** Thank you, Asmodeus. I am honored to be able to spend time alone with you **.” **

**“** Oh, I’m sure you are **.” ** A false smile, fangs catching the light a bit  _ too _ well, was enough to cast a shadow of uneasiness over Sastron. He tried not to show it -- after all, the Avatar of Lust was usually far too preoccupied with himself to pay enough attention to what was going on around him. So, there was no need to worry, right  **. . ? **

Asmodeus leaned in close, pulling the other demon against him as he fixed him with a steady gaze. Eyes that burned like the very flames of Hell pierced the lesser’s soul, and dread began to build like bile in his throat. Perhaps he was wrong to assume that the high-ranking demon would be so dense. Asmodeus let his lips brush Sastron’s skin as he spoke his next words, his voice low and menacing.

**“** Unfortunately for you, I’ve caught wind of your little game, you  _wretch_ **.”**

Before Sastron has a chance to reply, he finds himself gasping for breath as Asmodeus chants something under his breath. His hands go up to his throat, which earns a mocking laugh from the Avatar.

**“** Oh,  _ honey _ , I’m afraid nothing is going to help you there.” His lips curl into a sinister smile. “You see, I don’t take kindly to those who talk behind my back, especially when it seems you’re trying to undermine me. Now, we can’t have that, can we?” Voice dripping in saccharine, Asmodeus presses a claw into the wretch’s lower lip, the others wrapping around his jaw as he forces his mouth open.  ** “ ** Lucky for you, I’ve prepared something special so that we can put this all behind us **!” **

He picks up a small vial, its contents  _ bubbling _ as it hungers for flesh.  ** “ ** See, now this will make sure that all of that awfulness inside you will be cleaned right up **! ** Isn’t that  _ fabulous _ **?” ** Gazing into the panic-stricken eyes of the lesser demon, Asmodeus pours the liquid into the traitor’s mouth. A guttural yet muffled scream managed to leave Sastron’s lips as every drop was forced down his throat. With a shove, Asmodeus let go of the cretin’s jaw, a disdainful  _tsk_ leaving him as he got up. Sastron found himself wriggling on the floor in agony, his insides being turned to mush with every passing second.

Satisfied at the sight, Asmodeus let out a small hum before turning to leave it behind him -- he had more important matters to deal with than to watch over this one, as fun as it might be.

With one last look back at the lesser demon, Asmodeus flashed a dark, pointed grin.

**“Don’t worry . . . you’ll still look beautiful.”**


End file.
